Project Shade
by Sora the Bladedancer
Summary: What if Shadow wasn't the only Ultimate Lifeform? My take on SA2:Battle, with the female Ultimate Lifeform: Shade. (Chapter Three up)
1. Prologue

The Sonic Adventure 2: Battle storyline, the Sonic characters themselves, and everything else that's copyrighted is NOT MINE!

I do, however, claim Project Shade. (Though I'm sure that someone else has thought of her before.)

Author's Note - Wheeee! This is my first SA2: Battle fanfiction. It sort of follows the game's storyline, although I do digress a lot. I hope you like it!

- Sora the Bladedancer

Sonic Adventure 2: Battle

Project: Shade

- Prologue -

Journal Entry 320

We have started the Ultimate Lifeform project. It will consist of two Lifeforms, a male, who will be know as Shadow, and a female known as Shade. They will be as brother and sister to one another, and their powers will compliment each other...

Journal Entry 333

We have concluded the developmental stages of Project Shadow and Project Shade. We have decided that they will be hedgehogs in form. Of course, they will be stronger and faster than normal hedgehogs, but if all goes as planned they will appear as nothing more than two hedgehogs...

Journal Entry 357

Success! Project Shadow and Project Shade have been born. They will need some time to learn such basic things as speech, but all of us are very hopeful. The Lifeforms will not age as quickly as natural-born hedgehogs...

Journal Entry 370

We have introduced the two Lifeforms to each other, and we could not have wished for a better result. Shadow seems to know that Shade is his sister; he is very protective of her. It is heartwarming to see the two of them together...This is why I became a scientist; the thrill of discovery and creation...

Journal Entry 389

My granddaughter Maria came up to live with me and my creations aboard the ARK. She is very taken with the Ultimate Lifeforms; she plays with them as if they were her siblings. It is sweet, watching Maria, Shadow, and Shade running around and playing tag. Although they can create a fair amount of chaos, I find myself not minding as much as I might have before...

Journal Entry 390

Shade came up to me today, and said something strange and beautiful. She said, "Hello Papa!" It makes me feel oddly happy, hearing those words. After my own children grew up, I never thought I would hear those words again...

- From the journal of Professor Gerald Robotnik

I know that was short, but don't worry! The next part should be up soon!

Please leave a review; they make me feel warm and buttery inside!

-Sora the Bladedancer


	2. Awakened to an Unfamiliar World

AN: Holy! My muse hit me over the head with Amy's mallet, and look at what happened! I suprise myself sometimes. It's amazing what three cups of Starbucks and playing Sonic music at full volume does to you (besides giving you a giant headache...) BTW, chai tea lattes are AWESOME! 

aabatterie - This is all for you buddy. Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!

Oh, it might be confusing, but I'm writing from Shade's POV.

>>> >>> >>>

Project: Shade

Chapter One - Awakened to an Unfamiliar World

I can hear someone talking, but it sounds faint, as if the person speaking is in the next room over. ::How long have I been asleep?:: I wonder to myself. My eyes refuse to open. My mouth is dry. I can't remember what happened before I fell asleep. "...Where?" I ask of no one in particular. My voice is rough from disuse. "You're on Earth. You are Project Shade, correct?" I turn my head to face the speaker, but my eyes still won't open. "I am....Who are you?" My voice is stronger now. I sit up slowly, mindful of my body's weariness. "How long-" The voice, louder and clearer now, cuts me off. "I am Eggman Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik's grandson. You've been asleep for fifty years." My eyes finally open. ::Fifty years? Why have I been sleeping for fifty years?:: I take a deep breath to slow my thoughts, and I gasp at the pain in my ribs. ::My muscles have atrophied somewhat, it seems:: "Why? What has happened?" My memories are coming back, but I still can't remember what happened. "What has happened to the ARK?" I look around the room I'm in. It's rather boring, with dull gray tiles. I note that Eggman hasn't responded, but I don't let that bother me. My eyes settle on the dark form sleeping beside me. ::Is it...?:: I lean over and gently shake the black hedgehog. He opens his eyes, a burning crimson to match my own. "Brother Shadow..." I whisper, smiling down at my twin. He smiles backs weakly, still groggy no doubt. "What has happened to the ARK?" I demand of Eggman, turning to face the human.

Luckily I'm the serious type, otherwise I might laugh at the sight of this strange man. His arms and legs are thin, his body looks like an egg, and his face is triangular. ::No wonder he's called Eggman:: I meet his gaze steadily. "I asked you what has happened to the ARK." I say coldly, sliding off the bed-table and standing up. "ARK was shut down by GUN. Fifty years ago. It seems you are the only surviving Projects." Eggman says flatly. ::Shut down? By the military?:: I shake my head slowly. "I can't remember much of what happened before I fell asleep." I sense, more than hear, my brother stir beside me. "That's because you were knocked out by one of GUN's soldiers." He sighs, hardly audible even to my hearing, and I turn to face him. "They all died, didn't they?" My voice is flat, cold. "I assume so. Whether there are any Projects still in statis, I do not know." Shadow's voice is the same as mine, cold, almost lifeless.

"Shall we go?" Eggman's voice cuts through my thoughts like a knife. "Where?" I ask, walking over to the human. "To my base in the desert. You can help me." I level my blood-red gaze at the man. "Why should we? You may be the grandson of our creator, but why should we help you?" My voice is as cold as always, and I feel a little pleasure as Eggman swallows nervously. "He did awaken us." My brother's voice comes from behind me, and I turn to meet his gaze. "You are Project Shadow?" Eggman asks. I swear he sounds relieved. My brother nods to Eggman, and stands by my side. "Shade, we should help Eggman, in return for awakening us." I nod slowly. "You are right, as always, Brother." I look at Eggman, and I smile. "We accept your offer, Eggman." To further put the human at ease, I execute a small bow. "We shall serve you."

>>> >>> >>>

...Well, am I any good? Or should I quit while I'm ahead?   
Review, as my muse seems to love it. I love it too.   
-Sora the Bladedancer


	3. A Wish for Vengence

A/N: Fwee! I have five reviews! does a happy dance I've started work on Chapter Three, and it's LONG! So, while I work on that, enjoy Chapter Two of Project Shade!

Poll: In your review, tell me: Should I switch viewpoints from time to time? As in, should Chapter Four follow what's going on with Sonic&Co, instead of always following Shade?

Reviews:

midnightblue56 – You think so? Arigato!

sonicgirl – I might do more flashbacks, now that you mention it. I might make an entire chapter that's a flashback! Thanks for the review!

PokemonHokeycon – Hey, I like Pokemon! pout Oh, well, I still love you. Thanks for dropping by!

virtual-reality – Ack, not butter! I'm watching my weight! Hehe. Danke!

Chapter Two - A Wish for Vengeance

I look around the room that Eggman has given me. It's sparsely decorated, which is fine with me. I never did like luxurious rooms. I examine the walls, finding the hieroglyphs etched on them interesting. I stretch my muscles, reveling in my condition. My muscles haven't deteriorated much in my hibernation, so I'm still strong. I glance at the electronic bracelet on my wrist, and smile fondly. My fingers lovingly trace over the dark metal. I can remember when my creator gave it to me...

------- FLASHBACK -------

"Shade, Shade! Come here, Shade."

The female black hedgehog ran up to the old scientist, smiling widely. "Yes Papa?" she said, her vermilion eyes glowing with innocent joy. Gerald Robotnik knelt down and hugged his creation, his heart warmed by her love. "Papa, what do you need me for?" Shade asked, returning the hug. "I made something for you and your brother." Gerald said. He scooped the young hedgehog up in his arms and lifted her high, causing Shade to giggle. He carried her all the way to his main laboratory. "What did you make me?" chirruped Shade as Gerald placed her back on the ground. "It's a special bracelet. When you get older, I'll teach you how to use its power." Shade eagerly took the proffered bracelet. "Oh, it's pretty Papa! Arigato!" The aged scientist smiled at her joyful exuberance. "Go on now, go play with your brother and Maria." The young hedgehog raced out of the room...

------- END FLASHBACK -------

"It's been fifty years..." I murmur, as the memory fades. A gentle hand on my shoulder startles me. I turn my head, to meet my brother's eyes. "Shadow..." I whisper softly, a sad smile on my face. My brother takes a step closer, and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I sigh and lean my head on his broad shoulder, my arms moving to encircle his waist. "Where's Maria?" I whisper, not knowing if I want to hear his answer. Maria had been living with us aboard the ARK. "She's...dead. She was the last thing I saw aboard the ARK. She died so that the two of us could get into an escape pod. They didn't need to kill her." My brother's voice is full of anger, and I can sympathize. We had loved Maria dearly. She was our sister, our playmate. I feel a couple of tears slip down my muzzle, but I don't care. Shadow is the only one, besides Maria and Papa, who has ever seen my emotions. I feel him stroke my spines, and I relax into his embrace. "Did she tell you anything?" I ask, my tears falling onto my twin's shoulder. "She told me...to give the people of Earth what they deserve." I look into his impassive eyes, my own gleaming with tears. "She asked for revenge?" He nods. My eyes harden into twin rubies, anger courses through me. "Then...I promise Maria revenge!"

(time passes)

"You have something for me to do?" I ask, tromping into the control room. Maybe my voice was a bit too dark, because Eggman looks at me nervously as I enter. ::Too bad. We've been sitting around here for two weeks:: "Well?" I ask sourly. "I'm bored just sitting around here. And I can say the same for my brother. We want to do something other than twiddling our thumbs and sitting on our asses." He definitely flinched that time. I must be a bit spiteful, because I enjoy seeing this man squirm. "Well, I do..." Eggman says, sounding a bit flustered. "And...?" I ask, walking over to his side. "Well, look at this."

He hands me a map of a city. I skim over it; there are two areas circled in red ink. "What's this for?" I ask, puzzled, as I look at the red-haired human. He smiles, and indicates the circled areas with a finger. "This is a map of the city of San Francisco. One Chaos Emerald is stored at each of these locations. It would please me if you and Shadow would retrieve them for me." I nod, slowly. ::Chaos Emeralds...So, he seeks to harness Chaos:: "Sounds like a challenge. If my brother accepts, we will have to coordinate this. If only one Chaos Emerald is taken, security around the other will be increased. Not to mention that it might be moved to a different location entirely."

"We will need some time to get the lay of the city. No use getting lost while carrying stolen property." My twin's voice, dry and sardonic, comes from a dark corner of the control room. Eggman jumps, somewhat startled; I laugh underneath my breath. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask, wry amusement in my voice. "For the past fifteen minutes; I cannot believe you didn't notice me." he admonishes, walking over to me. He takes the map and looks over it. "Let's do this tonight. That way, less people are likely to see us." I nod. "Good thinking. In the meantime, let's go scope out the city. We should wear some normal clothing. We have your approval, Eggman?" My gaze turns from my twin to the human. "Yes, yes. An excellent plan." Eggman smiles. "We'll depart in two hours. That should give you plenty of time to become familiar with the city. I'll also provide you with some spending money."

::Spending money?::

So, what do you think? Are you throwing roses or ninja stars? Praise or rotten fruit? Review and tell me!

-Sora the Bladedancer


	4. Chaos In The City

A/N This chapter is LONG! I hope you like it. I know there are some really weird things in here (Starbucks coffee, for example). A friend of mine dared me to have Shade sing a song, so I went for it. The song is "Rhythm and Balance", the background song for the White Jungle stage in SA2: Battle (That stage was a pain for me to beat! But so much fun!).

I make a reference to another Sonic game in this chapter; can you find it? Put your guess in your review!

sonicgirl – In the game, Shadow doesn't realize what Maria really wanted until it's nearly too late. But, yes, the twins aren't doing the right thing. If they were, they wouldn't be evil. Thanks for the review!

PokemonHokeycon – You better hurry up with your story Hokeycon, I wanna read more. And you really like this story? Arigato! Chapter Four will follow Sonic and his pals. Any suggestions for what they talk about? Thanks for stopping by!

Chapter Three – Chaos in the City

I examine myself in the full-length mirror, eyeing my reflection critically. I want to blend in to the crowd. As much as a black hedgehog with red eyes can blend in, anyway. Blood red tank top, midnight blue denim jeans. Midnight blue denim jacket tied around my waist. A black leather purse that has the bracelet Papa gave me in it, along with some money and a map of the city. A sports watch, black and red of course. _::Damn I look good::_ I allow myself to chuckle, a dry rasping sound. I always did like dressing up. I stretch slowly, admiring again my muscles. I think I'm enjoying myself too much. I walk over and switch on the radio. A song starts up, with a nice beat...

_Oh yeah, hurry through, the island's callin'!   
__I'm not scared at all!   
__Oh, are you scared or something?   
__Oh yeah, hurry through, the island's callin'!   
__I don't mind these walls, or any obstacles!   
__Oh yeah, hurry through, the island's callin'!   
__I'm not scared at all!   
__And I don't wanna hear you..._

I tap my black shoes on the stone floor. I like this rhythm. It's hard and heavy. "Oh yeah, hurry through, the island's callin'!" I'm getting into this beat. I turn up the bass to full volume, and the floor seems to vibrate. I bob my head, humming the beat loudly. Eggman's probably going to have a coronary, but I frankly don't care. "Having fun?" I whirl to see my brother smirking at me. "Oh, shut up." I mutter. I look him over. Dark blue denim jeans like me, and...a white T-shirt? "What's with the T-shirt? It doesn't suit your coloration, or your personality." He smirks wider, showing his white fangs. "Well, I don't look dangerous, do I? Unlike you. Sister, you look dressed to kill." I wink and chuckle. "I'm ready to do this. You?" He walks over and switches off the radio. He comes to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "Of course. I'm always ready... For Maria." I lean against him, relishing his closeness. "For Maria." I repeat. "For her revenge!" He lets his arms slide from my shoulders. "Let's not keep Eggman waiting." I nod.

_(Time passes)_

I step off the plane, looking around curiously. I can see the city, not too far away. For obvious reasons, Eggman can't drop us off in the middle of the city. I glance at my brother, wondering what's going on inside his head. I walk over to him and look him eye to eye. "We should split up. If one black hedgehog draws curious stares, two black hedgehogs might start a riot." He laughs, harshly. I turn to Eggman. "Don't worry about picking us up. We'll use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to return to the base." He nods, a bit mystified perhaps. Then he takes something out of his pocket. "Just in case..." He hands a cell phone to both my brother and I. "Call if you get into trouble. My number's programmed already." I nod. "Good luck." he says. My brother chuckles darkly. "Luck, hell. We're Ultimate Lifeforms; we don't need luck." Laughing, Eggman goes back into the plane. My twin and I take cover in a stand of trees as he blasts off. "Well, shall we?" I ask, looking at my brother. He nods, and we make our way to the city limits. Bidding each other farewell, we split up.

_(Time passes)_

I lean back on the bench, and heave a sigh. I check my watch; it's only 6:35pm._ ::I'm getting bored::_ I yawn slightly, lace my fingers behind my head. _::I certainly got my exercise for today::_ My eyes wander over the people of San Francisco. There are humans, as well as all sorts of furries and reptilians, and even an insectoid here and there. I watch a group of three walking my way. The one in the front is either a crocodile or an alligator; he looks tough and snobby. Behind the crocodilian is a chameleon; behind him, a bee. As they pass I notice their glances; judging and guarded at the same time. I sigh again, and stand up reluctantly. I've already memorized the routes to and from the facility where the Chaos Emerald is; now all I have to do is wait for darkness. Talk about boring. A third sigh, and I stroll down the street once more. My throat feels parched. _::Damn, where can I get something tasty to drink?::_ I look up at the building closest to me. _::Starbucks Coffee? Ah, well...::_ I push the door open, to find that there isn't much of a line. I head over to the cashier. "What kin I get fo' ya, ma'am?" The light blue kitsune asks politely. "I'll have a medium chai tea latte please." "Okie, that'll be 3.95, ma'am." I hand the young cashier a five. "Here's your change, ma'am. The latte will be ready in a min." I smile, drop the change into the tip jar, and circle to where the coffee maker is. "Medium chai tea latte." the guy behind the counter says, sounding bored. "That's mine. Arigato." I take the cup from his hand. He looks at me curiously. "You speak Japanese?" he asks. I smile shyly, feigning embarrassment. "Only a little." He smiles widely. "Well, have a good day." he says cheerfully. "Sayonara." I say back, heading out the door. _::What a dumbass::_ I stroll down the sidewalk, humming to myself. Something's happening across the street. I turn my head to observe the commotion, and I take a sip of my latte. _::Tasty::_ I take a bigger gulp...

**CRASH!**

Someone crashes into me, and I land on the concrete, choking on my latte. _::Damn it, someone's going to get their ass kicked::_ I cough violently, trying to breathe. "Miss, are you okay?" a concerned sounding voice asks. _::No, I'm not, you ass::_ I want to say something, but I can barely breathe. "Raise your arms above your head." a second voice says. I do so, and suddenly I can breathe better. I gasp a couple times, and rub my throat. "S-sorry I was in your way." I mumble, playing the shy girl again. "Oh, no, it was our fault. We didn't see you." I turn to look at the two furries. One of them, a blue hedgehog, isn't that impressive, save for his rather pretty green eyes. The other one, however... _::Wow::_ The red echidna standing somewhat off to the side is solidly built, with violet-colored eyes. _::Oh, my...This guy's good-looking::_ "M-my name's Shade." I stutter out, flashing a shy smile. "I'm new around here..." The hedgehog smiles warmly. "Hey, you want us to show you around? I'm Sonic, and this is my pal Knuckles." _::Sonic? That's the one Eggman hates so much::_ I flash another shy smile at the two of them. "You're really sweet." I scratch the back of my head, between my spines. "Where should we go?" Sonic grins boyishly, and points down the street. "Let's go see the Golden Gate." Knuckles shrugs. I smile warmly. "That sounds nice." The three of us start walking towards the bridge, Knuckles reluctantly. _::I have a plan...::_ I smile to myself.

We arrive at the bridge a few minutes later, and the sun is just starting to set. "Hey, I'm gonna call my uncle and tell him where I am, OK?" I ask, hands behind my back. "Sure thing." Sonic says, smiling. I smile back, and walk several yards away for the two, till I think I'm out of earshot. Best to be safe though. I turn on the cell and select the only number in the phone book. "Shade, what is it?" Eggman's voice comes on the line. "Uncle Greg, guess what? I'm with Sonic the Hedgehog at the Golden Gate Bridge!" I say excitedly, grinning inwardly at the expression Eggman's probably wearing. "Oh, really? What about what you were going to do?" He asks cautiously. I pause for a moment. "I don't want to go party with my brother; he makes too much noise. Could you give him a call and tell him to go on ahead without me? I'll catch up with him later. Actually, tell him to give me a ring before he goes out." I can hear Eggman laugh suddenly. "OK, I see. Surfing in his wake, are we?" he asks. I chuckle; this the lamest conversation I've ever had. "Yeah, whatever you say. I'll be home by 10 o'clock, all right?Seeya laterUncle Greg. Bye." I laugh a bit as I hang up.

The three of us go out to the middle of the bridge and lean on the railing, looking at the glorious sunset. It's the first time I've bothered to watch the sunset on Earth, and the colors take my breath away. "The sunset sure is pretty." I murmur. "Yes. It is beautiful." whispers Knuckles. I turn to look at the echidna. "You don't talk much." I say simply. "Well, I'm not used to having people to talk to." he replies, shrugging. I sigh happily, and stare out across the water. We stand like this for a long time, as the sun slowly sinks beneath the western horizon. At this moment, thoughts of revenge leave me. The wind, the water, the colors of the setting sun, they calm me. I feel very relaxed. My phone rings, and I'm shoved back into reality. "Be right back guys." I tell Sonic and Knuckles, as I walk away from them. I flip open the phone. "Bro." I say simply. "Yeah. The egg told me to call you 'before I partied'." he says dryly, and I laugh. "So, why did you want me to call?" he asks. I take a breath. "Well, you know that two-fold prank we're gonna pull tonight? I was thinking you should start ahead of me. That way, I won't be caught, and we'll get the last laugh." Silence for a moment. "That makes sense. Okay. Talk to you later." I smile. "Ai shiteru, aniku." I say. "Ai shiteru, imoto-chan." he replies. I hear him hang up, and I put the phone in my purse. I untie my jacket from around my waist, and put it on.

"Hey, Knuckles, Sonic?" I wander over to the two of them. "Yeah Shade?" Sonic replies, looking up at the first stars of the evening. "I'm gonna go home. Thanks for hanging out with me." I smile slightly. "Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." Knuckles looks over at me and smiles. "I would like that." I wave to them and turn to go back the way we had came. As soon as I'm out of sight, I start running at top speed. _::They are my enemies...But, they are so kind::_

I make it to where the Chaos Emerald is stored at about five minutes flat. I hide in the shadows, my fur blending in with the darkness around me. I watch the guards carefully, trying to find the best way to get in. Suddenly there is a large commotion among the guards. I'm too far away to catch what's being said, but they sound nervous. Then, a large group of them run off. _::Looks like Shadow got his Emerald::_ I notice that all the guards are facing away from me. I take the opportunity; darting from my hiding place, I race to the side of the building. Lucky day. There is a vent at ground level. I'll have to take the cover off, but that should be easy. Glancing from side to side, I take firm hold of the grate and tug at it. It comes loose in my hands. I crawl backwards into the vent, taking the cover with me. I gently pull it back into place. I smile to myself; this is too easy.

I finally get to the room with the Chaos Emerald. I gaze at the gem, memories of the ARK rushing through my head. Papa had always been fascinated by Chaos power. Shaking my head, and my memories away, I brace myself. Taking a deep breath, I lunge at the Chaos Emerald. Snatching it up in one hand, I leap into a different vent in the ceiling. Loud sirens bombard my ears. I race through the small vent, going as fast as I can without tripping. _::I knew that was going to happen... I better go up to the roof::_ I jam the Chaos Emerald into my purse, and start climbing up the vertical vent shaft. While not impossible, it's not something I like to do.

I emerge into the cool evening air. I take a deep breath, feeling excited. I consider using Chaos Control right now, but I toss that idea aside. I'm not sure which direction Eggman's base is from here; I'll have to go back to where he dropped us off. Or maybe I just want to run. I jump down from the roof, landing in the shadows without a sound. I stretch my muscles for a moment, then I take off at full speed, the Emerald in hand. I feel like running forever. I feel like kicking someone's ass. I feel like proving that I am the Ultimate Lifeform. The chill night wind rushes past me, howling in my ears. The street lamps are streaks of light as I race by. I gradually slow down, not tired at all. I end up in a dark alleyway. I can see the place where we landed. I hear a rustle behind me. And then...

"Shade, it's late! You should be home by now! What are you doing...out...here..." _::Sonic. He noticed the Emerald::_ I turn around and grin cutely, putting my hands behind my back. "Wanna race?" I chirrup, laughing on the inside. "How did you get the Chaos Emerald?" he demands. I chuckle, and toss the Emerald up and down a few times. "Tell you what. You catch me, I'll give it back." Sonic glowers at me. "Hand it over. NOW." I laugh again, a bit darker this time. "I'm afraid not, Sonic. This Emerald belongs to Eggman now!" I take off running again, laughing evilly. _::I am having way too much fun::_ I hear him following me, but he can't quite keep up. I make it to the clearing, and turn around. Sonic races up a few seconds behind me. He stops, cautious. "Who are you?" I smile darkly at him, flashing my fangs. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Project Shade. And I will have revenge for what happened aboard the ARK." I state, holding the Emerald tightly. It begins to pulse with energy. "You are one of Professor Gerald Robotnik's creations?" the blue wonder asks. "I am. And now I serve my creator's grandson, Eggman Robotnik. Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog. We will meet again!" I take a couple steps back. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Green energy surrounds me, and the last thing I see before I vanish is Sonic's look of disbelief.

Wow, that was a lot of stuff, huh? My muse obviously had way too much caffeine, because I was up till 1:30am typing this. On a school night no less.

I dunno, but I think Shadow's going to kill me...

So, what do you think? Are you throwing roses or ninja stars? Praise or rotten fruit? Review and tell me!

-Sora the Bladedancer


End file.
